The Sacrificial Lamb
by CaroBell
Summary: TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenia una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?
1. Marcado

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla o guardarla, los link de descarga de esta historia y su secuela estan en mi perfil.

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	2. Traición

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla o guardarla, los link de descarga de esta historia y su secuela estan en mi perfil.

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	3. Bella

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla o guardarla, los link de descarga de esta historia y su secuela estan en mi perfil.

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	4. Más Cerca

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla o guardarla, los link de descarga de esta historia y su secuela estan en mi perfil.

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	5. Pasado

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla o guardarla, los link de descarga de esta historia y su secuela estan en mi perfil.

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	6. Héroe

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	7. Llamada telefonica

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	8. Reloj de Arena

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	9. Retrasado

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	10. Impaciencia

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	11. Salida

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	12. Revelación

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	13. Scrubble

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	14. Senderismo

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	15. Autodefensa

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	16. Confesion

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	17. Huida

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	18. Miedo

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	19. Rendicion

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	20. Polvora

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	21. Check in

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	22. Radio

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	23. Alice

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	24. Persecucion

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	25. Stand

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	26. Inesperado

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	27. ILEA

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	28. Herida

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	29. Decepción

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	30. Finales

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	31. Despertar

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	32. Deshonesto

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	33. Final ALTERNATIVO

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	34. Epilogo

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	35. The Lion and The Jackal

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	36. Prologo Secuela

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


	37. Nota Traductora P

**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenía una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?**

Amigas lectoras

Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación.

Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja)

Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.

No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje

Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.

Gracias!

CaroB


End file.
